


Crisp Mornings

by Kalloway



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Jude hated to admit it, but he was getting used to the cold.
Relationships: Gaius/Jude Mathis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Crisp Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC's Advent

Jude hated to admit it, but he was getting used to the cold. He'd been in Kanbalar for nearly a month now; long enough that he could recognize the crispness to the morning air when it had snowed overnight and certainly long enough that he made sure his slippers were always nearby in the mornings. Now it would probably be too warm in Trigleph, at least for a bit-- Thought Jude wasn't quite sure when he'd be returning. He'd gotten a lot of important data so far and Gaius was offering him full support, among other things. 

Perhaps it was the other things that were enticing him to stay as much as anything else. It certainly wasn't the snow, though the people and the food and everything else had their appeal. Rowen seemed pleased to have him as company. The impressive collections of cats the castle seemed to be gathering also seemed to appreciate his presence, even if Jude wasn't quite as fond of them as Gaius seemed to be. 

But Gaius... 

Jude's slippers were now beside Gaius' bed, and the crisp morning air that Jude had come to recognize came in through Gaius' window. Gaius was usually long gone for the day by the time Jude woke, but that part didn't matter too much. He expected it. He certainly seemed to have a type... 

It had snowed again; Jude could tell as he yawned and stretched. He was still warm, under the heap of blankets and cats that had been left for him, and he knew where his slippers were. Breakfast would be waiting, and then he could get to work. 

He still had plenty of data to gather, after all, and was finding new avenues to investigate daily. It would be too hot in Trigleph... 

But perfect here.


End file.
